


Pump the Breaks

by GoodJanet



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Adrenaline, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Baby/Buddy; Blowjob; Buddy mockingly offers to pay Baby for it after they scored a shit ton of cash.





	Pump the Breaks

Buddy lets out a whoop of joy that echoes through the parking garage as Baby slows to a crawl to park in their hideout. Baby cracks a half-smile.

“Oh, shit! Baby smiled!”

He’s quick to carefully school his face into his usual unreadable mask, but Buddy claps a hand on his shoulder from the backseat, and the weight of it is warm and friendly.

“Good job today, pal.”

They get out of the car, and Griff and Darling follow. They’re each carrying a bag of more money than most people would see in their entire lives.

“Wait,” Buddy says.

There’s a firm hand on his chest that stops him cold.

“You guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Baby.”

Darling nods in understanding, and Griff rolls his eyes, but they both enter the elevator without comment. They’re alone in Doc’s garage.

“Do you even know how good you are?”

Baby’s eyes widen slightly. Sure, he knew he was good at his job, at driving, but that didn’t seem to be what Buddy was talking about. 

Buddy’s hand moves off his chest and reaches up to cup the side of his neck before Buddy moves in for a tender kiss. Buddy’s lips are soft and warm, and Baby whimpers into his mouth.

“That’s it,” Buddy breathes. 

Baby skips a few songs on his ipod as Buddy backs up a few inches and drops to his knees on the cold concrete of the garage’s floor. 

“Just. Hold still, okay?”

“I—”

“Trust me, okay? You know what it’s like, when you finish a job, and you think you’re gonna explode? Let me do what _I’m_ good at. I’ll make it worth your while,” he says, head tilting towards his bag of cash.

“Okay.”

With hands that almost seem to be trembling—adrenaline? nerves?—Buddy undoes Baby’s jeans and tugs them and his underwear down his thighs. He’s not hard, but that doesn’t stop Buddy from taking him in his hand and into his mouth.

It’s a shock to his system, and he leans back against the car. It’s cool on his ass, and it’s just enough of a counterpoint to keep him grounded.

Baby feels himself harden as Buddy works him over, and he hisses at the contact. Buddy chuckles and stops bobbing for a second, but continues to stroke him.

“I don’t know how you do it. How are you so zen all the time? Fuck, when I was your age, I would’ve come in my pants the minute we drove away from that bank.”

“I’m in no hurry,” Baby answers.

For some reason, it makes Buddy laugh again. Until he puts his mouth back over the head of his dick and slides his lips down, down, down. Seemingly on their own, his hands unstick from the side of the car and embed themselves in Buddy’s hair. He pulls, and Buddy moans in approval.

He’s getting close now. He should say something, right? Warn him?

“Buddy?”

Buddy either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care because the next thing he knows, Buddy’s hands move from their position at his knees and reach up to grip his ass in his hands to push Baby further into his throat.

And Baby’s only human.

Finally, Buddy pulls away and wipes the streaks of come off of his lips and chin. He stands on knees that ache to face Baby once more.

“Should I—?” Baby starts to ask.

“Don’t worry about it, Baby,” Buddy rasps.

His voice sounds wrecked, and Baby looks down, a little embarrassed. When he does, he sees a wet spot spreading across the front of Buddy’s jeans.

“C’mon,” Buddy says. It jars him into looking up once more. A new song starts. “They’re waiting for us.”

Baby fixes his pants. They grab their respective bags of cash and enter the elevator.

“Thanks for the extra thrill,” Buddy says, tucking a wad of cash into his back pocket.

Baby nods his appreciation. He hadn’t even done anything. Still, every dollar counted. He was grateful.


End file.
